robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mace
Mace was a large box-shaped robot based around wheelchair technology with a lifting arm at the front which could hoist an 18 stone man and a high-speed spinning flail at the back, armoured in aluminium with a steel rollcage for protection. The robot could run at 6mph and entered Series 2 of Robot Wars, before it was rebuilt over 3 weeks and renamed Mace 2 for Series 3 with faster motors, better pneumatics so the CO2 powered arm could hoist 90kg, a 3mm thick steel box frame with aluminium plating. Mace reached the semi-finals of both appearances, and was notably the only semi-finalist from Series 2 who did not perform worse in Series 3. It also had a standing grudge with Chaos, defeating the number 6 seed in the Series 2 Heat Final, before losing in the rematch in the Semi-Finals of the Third Wars. Team Mace replaced Mace with the clusterbot Gemini. Robot History Series 2 Mace broke through the barrels in the gauntlet, pushed Sgt. Bash out of the way and drove while in Dead Metal's pincers. It survived in the trial and beat Leighviathan in the semi final with help from the House Robots. It pushed Chaos onto Matilda's tusks in the final, allowing her to ram into the polycarbonate machine with them, knocking it over. Chaos tried to self-right with its arm, but was unsuccessful in doing so and, whilst Chaos was immobile, Mace attacked it with the flail. Mace proceeded to the final. In the semi-finals, Mace went onto the bridge with the Sentinel, but changed its mind and went the ramp and into the pit. This placed it equal last with Panic Attack with a run of 6.9m, and a rerun was arranged. During the run, Mace chose to take the middle route, trying to drive over a bridge guarded by the Sentinel. This proved to be its undoing, as the Sentinel repeatedly blocked Mace from getting past, until eventually, it hung Mace over the side of the bridge, before releasing its grip, causing it to fall into the pit. Panic Attack qualified as a result, and Mace was eliminated from the Second Wars. Series 3 The rejuvenated Mace 2 had a tough fight through the heats, with its three opponents all being invertible and therefore immune to Mace 2's weapon. It first fought Stinger, who was unable to harm Mace 2 with the pizza cutter. After a short battle, Mace 2 deflected an attack from Stinger, causing it to fall in the pit. Mace 2 flipped around Weeliwako in the second round, unable to immobilise it, but burnt it on the flames and pushed it into the pit for the win. In the final, a tedious battle against Suicidal Tendencies ended in a judges decision, which put Mace 2 through to the semi finals once more. Big Brother pushed Mace 2 around in the beginning, but Mace 2 finally got underneath Big Brother and flipped it over into Sergeant Bash. With Big Brother immobile, Mace 2 fought Chaos 2 in a grudge match. It was even, with Mace 2 evading Chaos 2's attacks and bouncing back onto its wheels when it was flipped. However, finally, Chaos 2 flipped Mace 2 onto its back, where Mace 2 was immobilised. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Semi-Finals, Gauntlet *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 4-5: Entered with Gemini *Series 6-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with Flails